Inner Pain, Outer Pain
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: A collection of songfics. Some are actual songs, some are oneshots revolving around songs. Contains OCs, violence, language, drinking, sex, and gore. Rated M. Read at own risk.
1. I Hate Everything About You

**I Don't Own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Author owns all rights to storyline and OCs.**

**...**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

"Hidan, you're an idiot." Kakuzu said for the fifth time that night.

"Why the fuck do you keep fucking saying that, dammit?" Hidan snapped, getting pissed at the money whore.

"Because I'm stating the facts." Kakuzu replied. "Now get out and put a shirt on."

"Damn you, money bags, seriously."

Slamming the door behind him, he ran a hand through his white hair and blew out a breath before heading to the living room to watch some television.

"Dammit, why won't he love me?"

Pausing, he peered into the room the sound had come from. He saw a head of black hair and knew immediately who it was... which only fueled his confusion.

"Damn it all to the darkest pits of hell!" Miamay slammed her fists on the ground and choked back a sob. "I... dammit! Jashin damn it! I do everything for him, and he doesn't give a shit! I fucking hate it! I fucking hate that I fucking love him!"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
_

Hidan's eyebrows knitted together and he leaned against the doorframe.

_What the hell is she going on about? This isn't the Miamay I know._

"Jashin... Hidan..."

_What?_ He nearly choked on his own spit. _Me? She's talking about ME???_

"Hidan... Hidan... Damn you! Jashin damn you! Motherfucker!" She punched the ground again and moaned.

"I hate you so much..."

He felt his heart skip a beat.

_She's so... naive._

"So why do I love you?"

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

"I... Jashin, I'm done complaining now. Thank you for listening." She whispered, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her Akatsuki cloak and standing. Hidan gulped and slid out into the hall, backing up slowely.

She exited the room and turned the opposite direction of him.

"Hey! Miamay, wait a sec," He said, walking a few steps and keeping pace with her.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, giving him one of her famous glares. He inwardly cringed, but continued.

"I'm organizing a game of truth or dare, wanna play?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"No, seriously."

"Then why would you think that I would want to play truth or dare with a pervert like you?"

"Because you know you do."

She regarded him suspiciously, but sighed.

"Oh, alright."

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

...

"Alright, Miamay, truth or dare?" Kakuzu asked.

She rolled her pupilless red orbs and groaned.

"Fucking dare."

"You have to go in the closet for five minutes and let Hidan do whatever he wants with you."

Hidan spluttered and Miamay choked on air.

"You prick!" She shouted.

"You chose dare, yeah." Deidara pointed out.

"There is no way in Jashin-damned hell-"

"You can't get out of it. I'll throw you in that closet." KIsame threatened.

She glared at them all and stormed into the closet.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

Hidan followed, a slight smirk tainting his lips.

The closet shut behind them with a loud bang and cut off all light from the two Jashinists.

"If you fucking try anything, I'll rip your dick off."

"Gee, you're in a pleasant fucking mood, seriously."

"You know what? Fuck you."

"You would."

"In your sweetest dreams."

"Exactly."

Whatever she'd been about to say after that died in her throat and she let out a strangled noise.

"Miamay, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Nnnnnggg..." She groaned.

"Look, I-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't say anything."

She sounded like she was crying.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I know you were outside my room earlier. I don't want your pity."

"You think I pity you? Ha! Not a chance. Mia, I fucking love you."

"Huh?" She sounded startled.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

He groped through the darkness and found what he hoped was her shoulder.

"What the hell?" She managed to gasp before his lips met hers in an intoxicating kiss that nearly melted her right there.

"I love you." He repeated against her lips.

"I love you too." She murmured.

He pressed his lips to hers again and slipped his tongue in her mouth, caressing her own.

"Be mine?"

"As if I'd be anyone elses."

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

**...**

**Wow. I like it. ;]]] Hope y'all do too.**


	2. Don't Go Eatin' My Heart

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Original song: Don't Go Breakin' My Heart by Elton John feat. Kiki Dee**

**New song: Don't Go Eatin' My Heart w/ Kakuzu and Hidan**

**...**

_Hidan: Don't go eatin my heart  
Kakuzu: I couldn't if I tried  
H: Kuzu, if you get restless  
K: You know I'm not that kind_

_H: Don't go eatin' my heart  
K: It'd put some wieght on me  
H: Don't need to put on any more  
K: -scowls- Hidan, you're fatter than me_

_Both: Ooo-hoo  
Nobody knows this  
H: When I tried to drown  
K: I called you a clown  
B: Ooo-hoo  
Nobody knows it  
H: Right from the start  
You wanted my heart  
Oh-oh__  
I'll give you my heart_

_So don't go eatin' my heart  
K: I might go eatin' your heart...  
H: Please don't eat my heart_

_K: And nobody knows this  
H: 'Cause they wouldn't believe us  
K: And now it's up to us, Hidan  
H: Hmm, I think we can make it_

_K: So don't misunderstand me  
H: You put the fright in my life  
You put the shocks in the game  
K: I got your heart in my sights_

Hidan: Wait... what are you doing with that knife?

Kakuzu: -innocent- I don't know what you're talking about. -advances-

Hidan: Oh shit! -runs-

_Please don't go eatin' my heart!_

**...**

**Okay, I have no idea where that came from. It doesn't even make sense. Oh well, I like it.**

**Ja ne!**

**Please review and give me some more ideas!**


	3. Just The Dei

**I Don't Own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Original Song: Just the Girl by Click Five**

**New Song: Just the Dei with Sasori and Deidara**

**...**

_Sasori: He's blowin' things up  
__Like he knows what he's doing  
__He pushed me off a roof  
__At the Akatsuki reunion  
__He laughs at my art  
__But my art holds his laughter  
__Strange as it seems  
__He's the one I'm after  
__(brat brat brat brat)_

_Cuz he's so lovely  
__He knocks me offa my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else  
__It's a mystery  
__Why he lost an arm for me  
__When he smiles I love him more...  
__He's just the Dei I'm lookin' for_

_Deidara: He can't stay patient  
__For more than an hour  
__He runs on 100  
__Pure puppeteer power  
__And the more he ignores me  
__The more I adore him  
__What can I do  
__I'd do anything for him  
__(danna danna danna)_

_Cuz he's so lovely  
__He knocks me offa my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't love anyone else  
__It's a mystery  
__Why he died for me  
__Though his shell hides his form...  
__He's just the danna I'm looking for._

_Dei: Oh when he saw me  
__Join the Akatsuki  
__He glared and called me 'brat'  
__And left with that  
__Saso: I hope he won't give up just yet  
__Cuz every word he's ever said  
I__s still ringing in my head  
__Still ringing in my head!_

_He's blowin' things up  
__Like he knows what he's doin'...  
__Dei: Knows just what to say  
__So the mission is ruined!  
__(Saso Dei Saso)_

_Both: Cuz he's so lovely  
__He fills me up with glee  
__And I can't help my self  
__I want him and no one else  
__It's a mystery  
__Why he means so much to me  
__And though we didn't see it before...  
__He's just the boy I'm lookin' for.  
__Just the boy I'm lookin' for._

Dei: I love you danna, un.

Sasori: Love you too, brat.

**...**

**Ha, bitches! Beat that!**


End file.
